Unite or die!
by Echo of a Stormy Night
Summary: "Grasspelt! Grasspelt!" I wailed. Fur flew all over. Blood spilled carelessly. Cats screeched. This was, truly, the end of the Clans. 2nd challenge for BlazeClan. Rated T for blood. R


"Grasspelt! Grasspelt!" I wailed.

I took in the scene. Fur flew all over. Blood spilled carelessly. Cats screeched. This was, truly, the end of the Clans.

_'For StarClan's sake! Why did Fangstar order this battle?'_ I thought as I tried to get a glimplise of my littermate's emerald eyes.

_'Leopardwing! I would fail you again!'_ I had vowed. I still remember my mother's last word.

"Protect Grasspelt," she had gasped. "She'll need your help the most."

Turns out she was right. Grasspelt had been effected by her death the most. I knew I was suppose to stop this battle.

_'What kind of medicine cat are you?'_ I scorned._ 'Can't even stop an unnessesary battle. Even after StarClan warned you.'_ I thought to my last meeting to the moonpool.

* * *

I was at the WindClan hunting grounds. Then, a black-and-white tom appeared.

"Twigpool," he had meowed. "I'm Tallstar."

"Tallstar," I gasped. "I've heard of you. You were one of the greatest leaders for WindClan!"

"Yes, Twigpool," he said."You need to stop the battle."

"What battle?" I cried after him, but it was too late, he left. Right before I woke, I heard a voice: _"Protect Grasspelt..."_

I knew it was Leopardwing. "Yes! I promise I will!" I said, though I had already vowed to.

* * *

I gave myself a shake _'You need to find Grasspelt! Now! Before something happens!'_

I scanned the area, blood was forming in piles. I had no idea if it was Grasspelt.

_'StarClan curse that cat!'_ I thought referring to Shadestar. The name fit that sneaky tom. He started this fight over some prey lost blaming RiverClan. They accused us and Fangstar said it was that kittypet full ThunderClan who stole it. '_Now we have this mouse-brained battle'_ I thought.

"Grasspelt! Grasspelt!" I yowled, looking for her sleek brown coat.

The next thing I knew, an unsheathed paw flew to my throat. I dodged and my insintict saved my life.

_'Thank StarClan I trained to be warrior before becoming a medicine cat.'_ I thought.

"You dare attack a medicine cat?" I snarled to the gray tom, who attacked me. "StarClan will punish you!"

"Medicine cat;StarClan?" he meowed, scornfully. "Why listen in dead cats?"

I glared at him, "They are our ancseters, it's our duty to obey them."

The tom snorted. "Yeah? Did they stop this battle? It's in the island, at a gathering?! Why don't they send a sign? To stop this fight?" Then, his amber eyes widen.

"We did, but you didn't listen." a voice said behind me.

I jumped, and turned. Seeing a group of cats. The one who spoke was was a black she-cat. There was a wiry brown she-cat, a silvery gray tom, and a golden pelted tom. They were all pale and fading. Then, my gaze traveled to the last cat, she was pale, but you couldn't see the forest behind her. It was a dappled, golden she-cat.

"Leopardwing! Wha-?" I meowed, shocked.

"Hello, my dear daughter," she said, not giving a chance to ask. Her gaze traveled next to me. "Where's Grasspelt?"

"I was looking for her, but this cat," I pointed to the tom, "attacked me." I explained.

"No need." the wiry she-cat said.

The four cats all jumped on the leader's place in the island.

"Stop it," the silvery tom hissed. His voice wasn't loud enough. "Stop fighting!" this time, his voice contained some steel...no reaction. (A/N: X3)

"STOP IT!" Everyone instantly stopped moving.

"Okay, finally." the silver tom shot a grateful glance at the golden tom.

"Grasspelt!" Leopardwing yowled.

After a few minutes, which felt like moons, a familiar brown pelt appeared. I stared at her wounds, shocked. She had a torn ear and her sleek coat was full of claw marks.

"Leopardwing? What are you-?" she repeated the question I wanted to ask minutes earlier. She didn't protest as I put a coweb on her wounds but she did flinch.

Leopardwing smiled. "Windstar, Thunderstar, Riverstar, and Shadowstar allowed me to come." she said as a way of explaining her appearance.

As soon as she said those names, eerie silence filled the island.

"Mostly begged." Windstar muttered.

She earned herself a glare.

"We came to tell give the message our ancesters told us many, many seasons ago: Unite or die." Thunderstar said.

"Shadestar, Fangstar, Stormstar and Snowstar, you should have never started this battle!" Shadowstar meowed.

"Over prey!" Windstar added.

"This is the last warning we are going to give you: Unite or die!" Riverstar echoed Thunderstar's words.

Silence greeted their words they nodded and faded.

"No! Leopardwing! Don't-!" Grasspelt's cry broke the silence.

"I love you, my precious daughters..." she said before leaving.

The cats all slink out of the island, back to their territory, medicine cats looking after the injured and dead. The island was still soaked in blood and fur, it will take many moons to disappear. Yet, the same warning echoed through all of their minds:

_Unite or die..._

* * *

**Review! Please? :3**


End file.
